Sleepover Crew
by Yumiko-hotate
Summary: Okay, the whole summary is on the first page... but it goes of track in chapters 4 etc... sorry.. but if you have ideas please say! review plz.... thxs! the rating is M.. just to make sure!
1. Puppet movie getting close

Title – Sleepover crew

Summary – The sleepover crew always have their weekly sleepovers, but one week is a sleepover to remember. Pairings GaaraSakura , SasukeSakura , NarutoHinata, NejiTenTen and a lot of KankuroPuppets

Rating – T (bad language and sex related scenes) lol

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto (ITS NOT FAIR)

"I'm so bored, I think sleepovers these days are getting a bit boring," Ino sighed.

"I know!" TenTen laughed.

"b…but.. we.. coul.l.d mak..e.. it.. better," Hinata said very quietly

"Hey you lot lets invite the boys over!" Temari screamed, everyone gave her a blank stare, c'mon you couldn't invite boys over to your sleepovers, especially at Sakura's house, "It will be a laugh!" Temari continued

"She has a point ya know!" TenTen said

"But the thing is, where are they going to sleep and what about my parents!" Sakura moaned

"hmm, we'll think of it when they get here!" Ino finally said, she got out her phone and began to ring the boys numbers. She first of all rang Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru, do you wanna come to Sakura's house for a sleepover, all the girls are here!" Ino giggled down the phone

"Sure, but are there other boys!" he replied

"Of course!"

"What time?"

"Um now, get all your stuff ready!"

"See you there!" she put down the phone and rang the others

"Okay, they're all coming!" Ino screamed

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted

"What, I'm busy!" he screamed back at him

"Your sis wants us two to come to Sakura's sleepover at her house, everyone's going cause she has such a big house," Gaara got up and dragged himself downstairs

"What will Temari do to us if we don't?" he sighed

"The usual screaming, and the chores!" Kankuro said

"Fine!" They headed out to Sakura's house.

"YAY! I get to go to Sakura's house!" screamed Naruto "Okay, do I have all my supplies! Ramen, check! Pillow, check! I'm done!" Naruto rushed to Sakura's house. On the way he saw Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto waved "Hey Choji! You lot going to Sakura's sleepover?"

"Yea… it's so boring nowadays, so I might aswell!" Shikamaru replied

"yea, and… its… good…" Choji muncing on a bag of crisps.

"Neji! Lets go I want to see Sakura-Chan!" Lee shouted

"Yea... so do I but lets wait for the other boys," Neji explained

"Well if we start walking they'll be there!"

"Okay, clam down Sakura lover!" They began to walk where all the boys met up.

"Yo!" Kankuro ran up to Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji. Gaara followed behind "So you lot all got invited?"

"Yea!" They replied

"Oh it's going to be fun, I brought some DVD's, scary ones with puppets!"

"Great," sighed Gaara

"Where's Sasuke, Kiba and Shino?" Lee asked

"Lets go to Sasuke's house, we'll find him there," Neji said, and they ran to his house. They saw Sasuke just leaving.

"Sasuke, you going to Sakura's sleepover?" Naruto shouted

"What dobe?"

"Don't call be a dobe you fucking bastard who eats grass!"

"GREAT COME BACK!" Kankuro shouted

"Shut up bastard, no one told me about a sleepover," Sasuke continued

"Out of all people, Sasuke wasn't invited!" Lee laughed

"Shut up, I'll go! Even though I'm not invited!" stormed Sasuke. So the boys went to Sakuras house in a big group

"HEY! Look how many there are of us, lets have a name!" Naruto said out of the blue

"I know! Puppets!" Kankuro smiled

"Your obsessed with Puppets!" Gaara sighed

"I know a good one, if the girls are the sleepover crew, lets be the sleepover crashers!" Shikamaru announced

"Great idea!" Naruto screamed, so the 'Sleepover Crashers' walked all the way to Sakura's house.

"They're here!" Shouted TenTen from inside, Sakura rushed to the door she opened it and the Sleepover Crashers walked in

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino giggled

"Hey!" he replied "So why did you invite us?ehh?"

"Well, sleepovers these days do get boring ya know, so we just invited you boys to make it more exciting!" Ino smiled

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" the Sleepover Crashers all sat down in random places, but one of the Crashers weren't there. Sasuke. Sakura came back in and sat next to Gaara

"So everyone here then, great! Wait where's Kiba and Shino" she smiled, but after she said that Sasuke walked in and leaned on the wall

"You forgot me you bitch!" Sasuke said coldly

"Ino did you invite him?" Sakura whispered

"NO!" she loudly whispered

"So who did?"

"He invited himself I think… Oh well," she sat back and Sasuke leaned against the wall

"So what are we going to do Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Well, mum said I'm only allowed girls at the sleepover, so we have to dress you up a bit," she smiled

"WHAT!" Neji gasped

" I said, you need to become girls until my mum goes back on her mission, and comes back on Friday, so it's Wednesday today, so you'll have to be a girl until you leave!"

"So you're telling me, we the 'Sleepover Crashers' are going to dress up as girls, and do all your girlie stuff?" Gaara said

"Yes Gaara!" Temari laughed

"FUCK YOU! Temari!" he gave he a cold stare

"Don't use that language or that'll be 5 chores a day!" she shouted

"Sorry!"

"Good, anyway!"

"Sak..ura.. why.. can't. they…b..be..just… who..t..they..are?" Hinata asked very quietly

"True, wait let me ask mum, I think she's in a good mood!" Sakura went off upstairs

"So…." Chouji gobbled

"Do you want to watch a scary movie!" Kankuro asked

"Sure!" Ino said in relief

"Ok…Attack of the puppets?"

"NO!" they replied

"umm… Hide and seek with Puppets?"

"umm NO!"

"Kankuro are all your movies, got to do with puppets?" TenTen asked

"Well, not this one, but it's really scary and I don't think you'll like it!" Kankuro laughed "It's a 18, and you lot are only like 14!"

"SO!" Ino screamed

"Okay!" Kankuro put the movie into the DVD. It suddenly flashes and blood runs down the TV screen

"ARGH! What the fuck was that!" Lee squeaked

"I told you!" Kankuro laughed

"Let's see it though," Gaara grabbed the remote and pressed the PLAY button

"Whoa, this looks good!" Naruto shouted

"GUYS! Mum said its okay!" Sakura screamed as she came down the stairs, she stared at the TV to see blood poring down the TV screen "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted and fell down onto the fall, but Gaara caught her in a flash

"Whoa! Is it that scary?" Naruto laughed

"Yes!" Kankuro said putting on a straight face, they all sat down, but Sasuke still rested on the wall.

"Wake up Sakura!" Gaara shook Sakura and she woke up, Gaara smiled at her

"What happened, all I saw was blood!" she gasped

"We're watching a scary movie!" Temari explained "I've seen it before, if you don't like blood and lots of violence and masks then I think you shouldn't watch this," but it looked like no one was scared, so they carried on watching the film.

"Thank you Gaara," Sakura smiled and sat on the sofa next to Gaara. Everyone watched the screen drool with blood, suddenly it flashed again, to show a puppet, a really freaky one. Everyone jumped!

"You said no puppets!" Sasuke said

"Yeah, but I'm telling you, it's really scary!" Kankuro answered

"Fine!" Sasuke sat down and gazed around, he saw Gaara and Sakura getting closer each time the puppets killed a human, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sakura and Gaara getting close! Suddenly the lights went off

"Who..who.. tu..turned off..the….lights?" Hinata asked

"Oh sorry dear!" Sakura's mum replied

"Nah mum its ok, turn them off, thanks anyway!" Sakura smiled

"Okay," she carried on and went back upstairs. The creepy music of the film was running up Sakura's spine

"AHH!" she screamed again, everyone looked at her

"That wasn't even scary all she did was sit down!" Neji laughed

"You're that sc…cared?" Choji laughed with his mouth full

"HEY! HEY! Sorry we're late!" Kiba and Shino burst in to Sakura's house

"Sorry!" Shino said

"We was training and we got your voicemail," Kiba laughed "Anyway, what you lot watching?"

"Well, its called Scream, cause it makes you scream, its got puppets in it, but it's scary!" Kankuro smirked

"Oh okay! Is it scary for a Dog?"

"It's scary for everyone!"

"Its so troublesome ya know!" Shikamaru interrupted

"You love that word! Troublesome!" Ino laughed

"Shh! The film!" Sakura announced, they carried on watching the film.

_The puppets ripped his head off showing nothing but the body_

"_NO! Hayate!" screamed Riku his wife, the puppets slowly walked over to her, she began to run as fast as she could. She ended up in a small alleyway, she saw the rest of the puppets ripping her husbands body. She sulked in the corner and she lay down._

"_I'm never going to see him again!" Riku whispered. Suddenly a puppet jumped on her she tried to back away, but it got her arm, the puppet threw her to the floor, it chewed on her arm, until she bleed, it was a slow process of death……_

"AHH!" They all screamed except Choji, because he was eating too much, Sakura buried her body into Gaara's, Gaara wrapped his arm around her. Sasuke glared at them _"Why are they..together?" _he thought to himself. He got up and went in the kitchen, Naruto wonder why he was going, so he followed him. Naruto was like a snake in the grass, trying not to get his attention.

"Out of all people she takes Gaara, why not me! I'm never mean to her!" Sasuke sighed to himself

"So you do like Sakura-Chan then," Naruto gasped, Sasuke turned around and tears began to roll down his face.

(It's a very long chapter, but I was in the mood to write a long story) lol I think the longer the chapters, the shorter the story can be…. But this one isn't the usual! PLEASE REVIEW!

I would like to say VERY BIG thanks to my beta-reader Jade THANK YOU:D


	2. Love is a strong word

Whoo… thxs for the reviews.. much appreciated! And thxs for my beta-reader Jade lol I'll keep saying it cause she rawks

"What did you say!" Sasuke turned around and wiped his tears

"You do like Sakura-chan, 2 years ago when we were twelve you hated her. But as soon as she finds someone, you like her," Naruto explained

"But…but.. …" Sasuke went silent, he tears were overflowing, he couldn't wipe them away anymore

"Sasuke-teme just tell her," Naruto whispered

"I can't!" Sasuke sighed, he sat down by the table and sulked "If I told her about how I feel, I know she'll hate me more… But I don't mean to be mean.."

"But Sasuke-teme, you've been mean to her for ages, because she liked you."

"I CAN'T!" Sasuke rushed out the kitchen and wiped his tears once again before going back into the other room, Naruto followed him behind.

Naruto sat down by Hinata "Hinata…." Naruto looked at Hinata "Can I ask you something?"

"y..yes….naruto-…kun," she replied ever so sweetly

"We've known eachother for a few years now, and I heard from people you like me…"

"….y..yes,"

"I know Sakura-chan has someone else, and I'll never have a chance, but do you wanna go out sometime, I know it's soon, but…." Naruto smiled

"O…ok," Naruto placed his hand on hers, they both blushed.

The film began to roll on, and Gaara and Sakura began to get closer and closer, Sasuke kept glaring and glaring, but he knew he missed his chance. But why all of a sudden he's gone soft? Why has he got feelings for Sakura now? What is up with him? No one could really answer these questions, Sasuke was the mysterious kind, but only one person could answer those questions….. and that was himself.

"Gaara.." Sakura turned her head towards Gaara, but no one could hear or see them, it was dark and the surround sound covered their voices.

"Yea?" Gaara replied, turning his head to face the pink haired girl.

"Gaara, why all of a sudden….you like me and this?" Sakura asked, Gaara smiled at her

"Sakura, I see you like me and I like you, so it's better to give it a try, but even though people think different of me, I am a human and I love you the most,"

"Love?"

"Sakura….I know you think love is such a strong feeling, but that's how I feel,"

"Okay!" She buried herself into Gaara again, but even in the dark Sasuke could see everything, but he couldn't hear their conversation. The movie went on, until the screen went black

"Um what happened to the movie?" Ino asked Kankuro

"I dunno…?" Kankuro took out the DVD and put it back in, noting happened "Hey someone turn on the lights!" Lee got up and turned on the lights, still nothing happened

"Umm the lights aren't coming on…" Lee kept switching it on and off, but nothing happened

"Looks like we have a powercut!" Temari said

"Well that's great!" Naruto said sarcastically

"What are we going to do?" Shino asked

"Well.. we could …" Neji said

"Lets go outside and just wonder about!" TenTen interrupted

"Great idea!" Kiba laughed

"Hey I've got a great idea!" Shikamaru, everyone looked at Shikamaru the genius "Lets go outside and camp!"

"Kewlio!" Lee shouted "But Sakura do you have camping stuff?"

"Yea.. my mum and dad have to have it for their missions, but I don't think they'll be needing it for their mission on Friday!" Sakura got up and went back upstairs to her mum.

"Mum, can we borrow all the camping stuff, because it's a powercut, we want to go camping!" Sakura asked her mum

"Honey, um yea sure, but be careful I think we have 3 spare tents upstairs, but get someone to help you take them down from the loft okay," he mum replied

"Okay, I'll call Gaara up!"

"Hmm… Who's this Gaara?" her mum asked with suspision

"Mum… you won't understand.. your teen days are over!" Sakura laughed

"Thats not very nice Sakura, I still know about love!" Her mother exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"Do you?"

"Tell me everything," Sakura sat down on her mum's bed and began to talk about her and Gaara

"So your telling me, because you found a new guy, Sasuke has been all of a sudden nice to you?"

"Yes mum,"

"Oh well, I hope you and your Gaara do well, but I'm warning you dear, your too young for all that stuff you know!"

"MUM!"

"I'm just saying, anyway call Gaara up I want to see him!" Sakura got up and went back downstairs to call Gaara

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted

"Yea!" he replied

"Um.. can you help me upstairs I need to get the tents out from the loft,"

"Sure, be right there!" everyone looked at Gaara in a weird way "What?" everyone laughed and he went upstairs

"Are you Gaara?" Sakura's mum asked him

"Yes Mrs.Haruno," he smiled "Does Sakura need help?"

"Yes, but can I speak to you for a moment please,"

"Sure,"

"Okay, I see you and Sakura are very close, and I want to make sure if its alright with you, I know your only 14, but can you look after her when I'm away, she thinks that. I'm only going for a few days on my mission, but her father isn't here," tears began to roll down her face

"Are you okay, Mrs.Haruno?"

"I'm fine," she wiped away her tears "Well her father is ill, very ill he went to the snow country, so I have to be there for a very long time, so I'm counting on you to look after her and tell her everything… your young, so please look after her,"

"Yes Mrs.Haruno,"

"No call me mum,"

"Okay…. Mum," Gaara hugged her and went to help Sakura upstairs in the loft

"So what you think Gaara's gone upstairs for?" Neji asked

"Didn't you hear, Sakura said she needs help bringing down the spare tents! So troublesome!" Shikamaru sighed

"O right!" he laughed, so did everyone, except Sasuke

"hmm Sasuke… you're not laughing…..miserable!" Temari laughed

"Don't say anything…..or I'll kill you!" Sasuke said even coldly as he did

"Okay.. calm down!" Temari shouted

"Sorry… I just feel down…."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you……"

"Why?"

"No"

"C'mon WHY!"

"Stop with the FUCKING WHY!" Sasuke screamed right in her face, she backed away. Everyone looked at him with confused faces

"She was only asking Sasuke," Kiba said

"Just…just leave me alone, I think I'm gonna go home now," Sasuke grumbled

"Fine, just leave without saying anything….bye!" TenTen mumbled

"I will tell Sakura, I'll ring her tonight…I'm going," Sasuke stormed out the front door leaving the group behind.

"Hey… Kankuro can you help me, there's another tent," Gaara shouted to downstairs

"um.. sure, hold on!" he rushed upstairs and took down the tent.

"Gaara there's another three," Sakura shouted

"Okay.." he went back upstairs, with Kankuro and they carried the others, Sakura carried the other one.

"So, you think this is going to be fun?" Neji asked

"Yea!" Ino screamed "But who's gonna go in a tent?"

"Well, you can fit about 4 in each tent, mum says we should mix the people up in it…. 2 girls 2 boys..but there isn't enough girls so one girl has to go with 3 boys" Sakura said

"Well, I'm definitely going with Shikamaru," Ino smiled

"Fine, I'm with Ino," he replied

"Hinata and me," Naruto shouted

"o..oo.kay." Hinata whispered

"Me and Temari….." Kankuro turned to Temari

"Fine…." She sighed

"Neji, your coming with me!" TenTen grabbed Neji

"……right, Neji laughed

"Kiba, Choji and Shino you go in a three!" Gaara said

"Okay!" Shino said

"that leaves me, Gaara and Ssauke, anyway where is he?" Sakura looked around to see he wasn't here

"He's gone, but he's going to ring you tonight," Ino said turning to Sakura

"O, okay," Sakura sighed

"So there's five tents, which partners are going with who?" Gaara asked

"Well me and TenTen are going together in a whole group so that's one tent one," Ino high fived TenTen and both of their boys sighed

"I think we're alright in this three," Kiba turned to Choji and Shino and nodded

"So that leaves me, Gaara, Naruto and Hinata!" Saukra smiled "But that leaves one tent, we can have that one to store our supplies!"

"Hmmm, we should get our stuff ready," Naruto questioned them

"Okay, so everyone go to your house and get some stuff meet back here in around 45 minutes!" So everyone went there separate ways to get there supplies for the camp!

Its shorter than the last chapter, but it has more meaning….. Sasuke has gone soft… ooooooooooo lol PLZ REVIEW and if you have ideas then…….. post them! THXs TO JADE!


	3. Camping time unexpected guest

O the third chapter! This one will be very funny!

"Bye, everyone see you later!" Sakura shouted as they went off "Mum, what should I bring to the camp?" she made her way upstairs and was talking to her mum

"Well, I heard in all camps you need a fire, and you need to roast marshmallows in the fire, I've never tried them, but my friends said it's very nice,"

"Good, so marshmallows, what else mum?"

"Well all the usual, clothes, sleeping bags, hats when it gets cold. You need some protection as well, where are you going to camp?"

"I haven't thought of that yet,"

"Well, it isn't night time, It's only 4 O'clock in the afternoon,"

"WHAT! I thought it was like 10!"

"I see, you had your sleepover really early then,"

"I know, but where should we go?"

"Who's the oldest in your group?"

"Temari and Kankuro they're 16 and 17 or 18, I think,"

"Ok, I could drive you lot to a forest, but Temari has to drive the others, I have a 7 seater car so that leaves you with 7 left, I hope someone else has a 7 seated car,"

"I'll ring them!" Sakura went back downstairs she got out her phone and rang Temari

"Hey Temari," Sakura said down the phone.

"Yea,"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Yea, I passed my driving test a year ago, why?"

"Well, my mums going to drop us off at a near by forest, and there's a lot of us, so she's taking 7 and that leaves 7 to you,"

"Me drive?"

"Yea, have you got a 7 seated car?"

"Um, I dunno, just rent out a minibus?"

"Great Idea! Oh I have to go now, see you later bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura rushed upstairs and got her stuff ready "Mum, can we rent out a minibus?"

"Sure, but who's going to drive that?"

"The person who drives it to our house,"

"That's a stranger, get Temari to drive,"

"Are you sure mum, you don't seem to be worried about this camping thing,"

"Oh I trust you! You're all strong ninjas so I trust you!"

"Okay mum!" Sakura got her bag of supplies and went downstairs for the food supplies. She packed marshmallows, and all her favourite things. The time passed by and everyone else was coming back.

"So I've got all my stuff, what's one thing that's really important?" Ino said to herself "Where am I going to sleep? O yea a sleeping bag!" Ino got out her sleeping bag, she hadn't got it out since last year, she hasn't been camping in a long time.

Shikmaru was walking down the road going to Sakuras house, where the sleepover crasher all joined, including Kiba and Shino.

"So have you lot got you're sleeping bags, and all that?" Kiba asked

"Yea," they replied

"Cool, so did any of you bring like stuff to eat?"

"I brought some ramen!" Naruto smiled

"Cookies, with melted chocolate!" Kankuro giggled (very femininely)

"Of, course.. I did!" Choji spoke with his mouth full of his favourite crisps.

"So we're all ready!" Shino said

"Yea!" everyone replied, so they were off to Sakura's house. When they got there it looked like they were late, all the girls were there.

"You're 3 minutes late!" Temari shouted

"Sorry, my watch is slow!" Kankuro said

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm serious look!" Kankuro showed her the watch, it just turned 4:45.

"Ya know what would make this more exciting?" Ino said as if she was the best "If we made a scary movie, has anyone got a video phone?"

"I have, it's a really good picture as well, look how clear it is!" Neji showed the room of people.

"Okay, well everyone got their things?" Temari asked

"Yea, but we're waiting for the minibus guy to come," Sakura said

"O right, I guess we better wait!" Naruto screamed "I am so excited!"

They heard a car horn from outside, they each looked out the window to see a man with grey silky spiky hair getting out the minibus, and approaching Sakura's door

"MUM! You know this man, he's a jounin ninja," Sakura shouted to her mum upstairs

"Wait, let me talk to this man," she made her way downstairs and opened the front door to the grey haired man

"Hello, I am your minibus driver, how can I help?" the grey haired man asked

"Come in!" Mrs.Haruno guided the man in and sat him down "So what is you name?"

"My name is HK the minibus driver,"

"Okay, but you know these kids want to go camping, I thought just the oldest one could drive the minibus and follow me, is that alright with you?"

"Well, the thing is, I cannot leave the minibus, but why don't I escort the kids, I've been camping many times, and I could show them a few survival tips, don't you think kids?"

"Yea!" Naruto shouted

"Well, If it's alright with you?" HK minibus driver continued

"Oh fine, but take care of them, I know a place where they can camp so follow me,"

"HAI!" he replied, so they went out 7 of them going to Mrs.Harunos car and the others into the minibus. They made a 2 hour long journey, the skies were still light, but it soon would be dark. They finally came to an eerie forest, where they got out and checked the area

"So this is the creepy forest, eh?" Ino asked

"Yea, can't wait… imagine if there are bears, or other animals in here?" Naruto asked, Ino froze to the spot.

"Bears?" Ino shuddered.

"Yea!" Ino fell in Shikamaru's arms

"How troublesome! WAKE UP INO!" Shikamaru shook Ino, and she woke up, everyone laughed at her face.

"Mrs.Haruno, are you going to stay?" the grey haired man asked

"No, I'm going to go home,"

"So who's taking these guys home?"

"Can you fit all of them in one mini-bus?"

"Um,"

"Well that's fine, bye!" Mrs.Haruno drove out of the eerie forest going back onto the road.

"How are we going to fit in that mini-bus?" Naruto asked

"I'll think of a way!" the mini-bus driver said

"So what is your real name, eh?" Sakura questioned him

"Hatake Kakashi!"

"What's under that mask?"

"You shall not know!"

"How old are you?"

"Stop asking me questions, and lets get this camping thing over and done with!" he got up and walked away, leaving them to follow behind. They travelled deep into the forest, no one knew why they were going into a eerie dangerous forest, for a little night camp. They dragged their supplies along, and Kakashi brought them to a abandoned camp site.

"It looks like an army campsite!" Naruto screamed

"It is!" Kakashi laughed

"So what are we doing here then?" Kiba questioned

"Well, I thought since you're camping, all of you, then might as well have a large area!"

"But… it's only a little 2 day fun, not a whole year," Shino grumbled

"I understand you, but I'm not going to put you through army-like camp," he laughed and opened one of the little huts. Bugs and all animals crawled in the hut, Shino was happy, but everyone else were about to be sick

"That stinks!" Ino screamed, Kakashi laughed again

"Well, that's your fault, for coming to stay!"

"You took us here!"

"…"

"See, your fault!"

"Lets stop arguing, and have a decent camp night," Gaara sighed

"Look, there good camping spirit!" Kakashi smiled under his mask

"DAMN, what's under his mask!" Ino asked Sakura

"I don't know, but he sure will look sexy, don't you think?"

"SAKURA! I am shocked!" Sakura laughed and put her supplies on the floor and sat down, Ino followed, then all of them sat down

"C'mon get up!" Kakashi shouted

"Hey, I need rest, we walked for ages to get here!" moaned Naruto

"Well, If you need me I'm setting out my camp over here, you set out your own!" so Kakashi went and set up his own tent, while the others tried putting their tents up

"It's too hard!" TenTen growled

"Shikamaru!" Ino called over to him "Help us!"

"How troublesome is this tent?"

"Stop with the troublesome!" So each group helped eachother with their tents, finally the first group got their tents up

"We've finished!" Gaara said

"…..ye..s….th..ank..yo..uu…naru..to..-kun..," Naruto smiled over to Hinata, she blushed bright red, Naruto laughed and conforted her. So the first group got inside their tent, and unpacked their things, while the others were still trying to put up their tents. An hour later, they finished

"Finally!" Temari wiped the sweat off herself

"Now, lets make a fire!" Kankuro pleaded

"I dunno, do you know how to make one?"

"Um… no,"

"Well, ask Kakashi, he must know!" Kankuro rushed over to Kakashi and asked him how to make a fire, then Kakashi started to teach Kankuro, as Kankuro rubbed the two stick together, sparks of light rushed to the brown grass, and the fire was made.

In the shadows of the trees, someone watched them silently. He gazed his eyes on Sakura's tent, and watched the shadows inside. Sakura and Gaara were laughing and holding hands. Sasuke got out his Kunai and threw it at their tent, trying to aim for Gaara. The kunai made its way to the tent, ripping though the material, but Gaara caught it and flung it back, he caught his eye on Sasuke and gave him a cold stare.

"Shit! He saw me!" Sasuke jumped back into the shadows and sat where no one could find him, he still had his eyes on their tent, watching every move Gaara made. "Look at him, all over her, trying to look cool, Sakura doesn't know the real Gaara, I'll show her the real Gaara!"

FINALLY… another chapter… it's a bit wild, I really don't know what to do… but after I finished this story (which won't be very long), I will start a much more thrilling story.. Thank you Kawaii-Hisui


	4. Marshmellows and chakra in the skies

Sasuke threw another kunai at Kankuro and Kakashi, it landed in the fire. They looked up with a worried look

"What's that?" Kankuro stood up and got his Karasu out

"Stop!" Temari got out of the tent and urged Kankuro not to use it "We don't know what it is," everyone heard the shouting and they got out of their tents. Everyone stood around the fire, gazing at each tree, look at the kunai which lay in the fire.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"Looks like we're under an attack," Gaara got out his sand gourd and slumped it on his back

"Gaara, what are you going to do?"

"Everyone get back, I'll sort this out," He told them to back away

"But Gaara!" Kankuro shouted

"Leave it!" he backed away and Gaara walked off into the forest

"Shit!" Sasuke whispered to himself, her threw another kunai at Gaara, the sand blocked it away

"Fuck! Shit!" The famous Uchiha heir did some seals to reveal a blast of fire, his favourite move, but this was easily blocked by Gaara. Gaara did a few seals. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a tight grip on his leg, he looked down to see Gaara's sand pulling him towards the red haired boy.

"So what are you playing at huh?" laughed Gaara

"Get off me you prick!" the sand began to go to Sasuke neck, and it started to choke him

"Stop Gaara!" Sakura shouted, appearing from the trees

"I thought you didn't like him?" Gaara questioned.

"But he's still a friend!" Sakura went to Sasuke and helped him up Sasuke grinned at Gaara's face

"Fine, do whatever!" Sakura lay him down on the log and she smiled

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I thought you never liked me, since you're going out with Gaara,"

"When did I say Gaara and I were going out?"

"I just thought, the way you're always together,"

"Well, I realised something there's more to life than a boyfriend!" she laughed and walked away, Sasuke just stared at her until she disappeared into the tent.

"Wow, I wonder what will happen to Gaara, when he hears this!" Sasuke got up and sat by the fire.

"Sakura…" Gaara sat down beside Sakura

"Yes,"

"I heard that you told Sasuke, that we weren't going out, but I thought you liked me… a lot,"

"I did, I've realised there's much more to life then boyfriends, anyway I have my family to look apon,"

"Talking about your family, your mum has gone on a mission, to help your father, she told me to tell you, she's going to leave for a few weeks, so she told me to take care of you… I thought that you liked me, so I wanted to protect you with all my heart,"

"I understand, but I'm not ready, I'm 14 and I need to focus on my education, I'm still to young, even if I am mature!" Gaara laughed

"Fine, so we're just mates now?"

"Yea," Sakura got out of the tent and walked over to Sasuke

"So what happened, did you tell Gaara?" Sasuke questioned her

"I said, I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet. He also told me that mum has gone on a mission to help dad, so I'm going to be lonely for a few weeks,"

"Right I see," Sasuke feeling like a fool

"It's okay!"

"Thanks, so what are we going to do now?"

"Well, lets get this camp over with!"

"But I don't have any stuff!"

"Well surely the other boys will help!" Sakura made her way back to her tent and she got everyone else out of theirs as well. Sasuke just sat there looking at the fire, until they came and sat next to him.

"So this has been a very exciting sleepover I have to say!" TenTen laughed

"You're right!" Neji continued

"Well lets roast some marshmallows!" Naruto shouted, Kakashi and Sakura got out their marshmallows, Sakura got out 4 bags of white fluffy marshmallows, while Kakashi just brought out two bags of pink small ones, which didn't look as good as Sakuras.

"Where's the sticks, I can't burn my hands!" Ino screamed

"Well, find some and wipe them down then, how troublesome Ino!" Shikamaru smirked

"Fine, but you help me find them!"

"Fine!" Shikamaru got up with Ino and they started to collect the sticks. They walked deep into the forest

"Don't you think we're going a bit too far?" Ino asked Shikamaru

"Nah, we'll be okay, I'm here!"

"But, your shadow moves won't work in the night," Ino giggled

"I have my other strength!"

"So what's that then, eh?"

"Well…. Its..um…wait… it's to," Shikamaru grabbed Ino and pinned her to the floor, Ino was blushing bright red "It's to love you with all my heart!"

"Shika!" Shikamaru laughed, and got off Ino and helped her back up "Let's get back to the camp, we can collect sticks on the way," so they began to walk back to camp.

"Ino and Shikamaru have been gone for long," Sakura realised, but they came running out of the forest "There you are!"

"Sorry, we just got caught up in something," Shikmaru sighed, they all stared at him "What?"

"Well, here are your sticks!" Ino shouted

"Thank you!" Sakura took the sticks and started to wipe them

"So where are the marshmallows, I'm hungry!" Naruto grabbed the bag and began eating them, everyone starred at him

"um.. you need to share!" Kiba said, Naruto gave the marshmallows to Kiba who put them on the sticks and handed them to everyone

"Th…thank..y..you…ki..ba..-k..un," Hinata said twitching her fingers

"No problem!" he gave another one to Naurot "Hey Naruto, roast them in the fire, they taste good," so Naruto put his marshmallow in the fire, he wanted a very long time, not noticing his marshmallow was burnt to crisp

"Wait, my marshmallow!" Naruto cried, everyone laughed "It's not funny!"

"Well, it was your fault for leaving it in the fire for to long!" Sakura laughed

"Whatever!" Naruto sighed as he got up and went into his tent "I'm going to get some ramen!"

"But how can you make ramen?" Shikamaru asked

"You'll see!" Naruto came out with pots of Ramen, bottles of water and a pot "There, now lets get some of this water boiling,"

"I never knew you were that smart dobe!" Sasuke snickered

"Shutup, bastard!"

"Dork!"

"No I aint!"

"Yes,"

"NO,"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Naruto shouted, everyone started at him

"You said yes you're a dobe," Choji sighed

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever you say, dobe!" Sasuke laughed, Naruto was about to say something but he was cut off by Sakura

"Can't you two ever shut up, you're like a bunch of old ladies," she sighed and got up to help Naruto "Can someone help Naruto and me, It's heavy," Temari got up and she carried the bottles of water. They sat back down and Naruto opened the water and splashed it into the pot

"So who wants what flavour?" Naruto asked

"Chicken," Sakura smiled, she took the chicken flavour out of Naruto's hands

"Have you got prawn?" Ino asked

"Yea, sure thing, anyone want Prawn as well, there's two left,"

"I'll have one," Shikamaru took one out of his hands

"Pass one over," Kankuro opened his hands, and Naruto chucked one at him

"There's three Beef, two lamb, five more chickens and four vegetable,"

"Wow, such a variety!" Shino gasped

"Yea, hey I can't be bothered to ask you all, so can you like get them yourselves,"

"I'll boil some water," Kakashi took the pot and water and began boiling the water, a few minutes later of flavour selecting, Kakashi poured the water into peoples ramen "So everyone got a flavour?"

"Yea," Kiba said clutching onto his ramen cup, waiting for the water

"Sure is cold tonight, did all of you bring a spare jumper?"

"I have some spare if you want, and they aint all pink," Sakura laughed "I've got two of them, one for myself and another one, does anyone not have a jumper?"

"I don't," Sasuke said reaching over to Sakura

"Here, at least its blue and it matches you top," Sakura laughed and handed over the Jumper, Sasuke took it out of her hands, and put it on him "A bit tight, you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine,"

"Sasuke looks like a girl!" Naruto laughed, and got out his camera and took a picture

"HEY! Why are you taking pictures?" Sasuke got frustrated and strangled Naruto

"I said you look like a girl, it's a memento!" he said tyring to break free form Sasuke grip

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke strangled him harder

"Hey you two stop!" Sakura shouted "You two are always nagging each other, give some space," they nodded and Sasuke put Naruto down.

"So…" Neji said rolling his eyes

"I'm so bored," TenTen said fiddling around the with kunai which laid in the fire "I thought this camp would be exciting, where's the old man anyway?"

"I was just wondering that," Kiba stroked his dog and Hinata stroked it aswell

"So where is he?" Naruto asked

"I dunno dobe," Sasuke sighed

"Don't you call me d," Sakura stared at them

"Do you have fight again, please stop!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto gazed as he ate his Ramen

"Talk about Kakashi, wasn't he here just a minute ago?" Ino said twiddling on the spoon

"Maybe he's gone!" Kiba laughed

"No, that means we're stuck here in the middle of a scary forest with BEARS!" Ino cried, Shikamaru laughed

"O.. how troublesome,"

"THAT'S ALL YOU SAY!" Ino grumbled "Troublesome, troublesome and more troublesome,"

"Hey look at the sky, why is it different colours?" Shino said quickly changing the subject

"It's… so..so…b…beau..tiful.." Hinata looked in the sky and colours swooped around the stars and moon

"They look like…" Naruto gazed "We're under attack by aliens… RUN!"

"No, its not!" Gaara sighed

"What is it?" Temari nudged Gaara

"It comes every 50 years, it's the gathering of charka, from all the countries, to keep any harm from entering the other countries," Gaara explained, but Naruto thought it was aliens

"So how you know this?" Sasuke grinned

"I was taught, my father said to me, when I was little, that he participated in it," Gaara sulked "I wish I could, only the kage's took part in it, they had the most skilled charka, that's why I need to be stronger!"

"That explains why Kakashi is gone?" Neji asked or said confused

"Maybe, but I'm not sure, he's only a jounin," Gaara sighed

"We should really go looking for him, he can't leave us here on our own!" Ino screamed

"Well, lets go!" Naruto shouted, everyone got up and went into their tents, Sasuke just wanted outside

"W..we..h..have..to..pack.." Hinata said

"Right!" Kankuro stop the fire and got his sleeping bag and help put down the tent

"You know, all that work to put up the tent is wasted!" Ino sighed

"Troublesome ya know!" Shikamaru stared at the charka flowing in the air, Ino rolled her eyes as she put down the tent. They all packed there things and they were ready to go.

"So which way?" TenTen asked

"Anyone got a map?" Neji replied

"No," they all chorused.

"I remember the always do the chakra gathering in the south, so we have to go to the south, which is this way," Gaara pointed and they strolled through woods.

Weird eh? But thanks for the reviews and hope you like it.. fighting action coming SOON!

Thanks Kawaii-hisui!


	5. Falling through the floor WTF

They strolled off into the woods, going towards the beams of light in the sky

"So, do you think this is going to take long?" Kiba asked

"Well, according to the distance yes, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, they began walking through the forest.

"So, we there yet?" Naruto asked

"No," Shino replied

"Now,"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"Oh shut up already!" Neji complained

"Sorry, just wanted to know!"

"This is taking forever," Temari cursed

"Well, lets use our chakra to run, then we'll get there soon!" Gaara said, they all did what he said, they were off and they were about 5 minutes away. It gradually began to rain

"Why now, my hair!" Ino cried

"Don't worry it's already messed up!" Sasuke grinned

"Shut up!"

"Stop arguing," Sakura punched Sasuke on his stomach

"What was that for?"

"For you to stop," Sasuke rolled his eyes, and they kept running

"AHHHH!" they turned around to see Sakura had fallen on the floor

"You alright?" Gaara asked

"Yea, it's like something grabbed me," as soon as she said this she was fell through the ground

"Sakura?" Kankuro screamed, she was gone nothing left except the hard ground and a few scattered leaves

"Shit, where's she gone?" Sasuke screamed, he bent down and touched where she had just sat

"Underground," Shino said

"How?" Ino questioned Shino then turning to the spot where Sakura just left

"I don't know, but it looks like someone pulled her down,"

"How are we going to get underground, I see no secret door or passage way!" Neji asked. They all stared at the place were Sakura left.

"Get OFF ME!" Sakura struggled to get out of the mans grip

"Oh you are a feisty little one," he chuckled and dragged her to a room

"What do you want from me, here take my money," she handed over the money, but he slapped it out of her hands

"Oh, we don't want your money, we want you,"

"Me, why, what for?" he released his grip and stroked her hair

"Why do you think I pick such a beautiful girl?" Sakura whacked his arm against the wall

"NO!" she got up and ran in any direction, she got out of the room and ran down the corridor _"How did I get here?" _she thought, still running. The man caught up to her, she ran harder trying to get away, but he ran. She bumped into another man, taller than her, she looked up at him

"Help me," Sakura said, she pointed over to the man who was trying to get her

"KISAME, STOP THIS NONSENSE!" he shouted, Kisame stopped

"Sorry master," he turned around and he walked off

"So you've arrived," he said turning to Sakura

"I'm not some item, and why am I here?" she asked

"Come with me," he took her arm and pulled her to another room, he chucked her on the bed and he locked the door

"What are you doing?" he turned around and glared at Sakura

"You'll see,"

"But why me!" Sakura began to cry

"Shut up, for fuck sake!"

"I'm.. sorry… but I miss my friends and family right now,"

"I know how you feel, I have to live my life knowing that I killed my family!" Sakura's eyes widened "now, do you know who I am!"

"…I..Itachi?" he took of his hat and looked at Sakura

"I just want to ask, how is my little weak brother?"

"He's fine, why couldn't you talk to him, why me?"

"I choose you, because I know you're the only one he would save, do you know how much he cares for you!" he laughed "So I'm taking you away, so he can come to me and I can finally kill him!"

"But that means you'll be the only Uchicha left, but how are you going to keep the clan going?"

"Why do you think, I also brought you here!"

"Why me, I'm not pretty!"

"Yes you are, and you're smart so that adds on to a great clan!" Sakura glared at him

"……"

"You're mine now, only mine!" he made his way to Sakura, he sat next to her and stroked her hair

"I'm not yours!" Sakura got up but Itachi grabbed her "GET OFF, I'm only 14!"

"Well, that means you have years with me, until we start," he laughed and let her go

"No, I'm not going with you!"

"Yes, you are, there's no way of escaping this underground mansion without mine and Kisames chakra, to get you out of here, so you're with me!"

"No!" Sakura got out of Itachis grip and sat in the corner head in her hands

"Well, be like that, it will make it worse for yourself!" he glared at her, she looked up into his charcoal eyes

"_His eyes like Sasukes,"_ she thought _"No, why am I thinking about him, I'm not his!"_

"I have a idea," Shino said

"What is it?" TenTen asked

"I could get my bugs to go underground and search the area,"

"You do that, me and Hinata will use our Byakugan," he turned it on and so did Hinata, they looked around

"So do you think it will work?" Temari asked Shino

"I think so," he placed his hand on the ground and bugs crawled down from his sleeves

"Eww!" Ino screamed

"Shh!" Shino concentrated and the bugs dugs deep into the ground, he lifted his hand and the bugs carried on

"You done?" Kiba looked at the ground

"Yea, we have to wait for a while,"

"Any sign of them Hinata?" Naruto asked

"..n..no"

"Damn, only if we knew where she was," Sasuke complained

"That's what we're doin!" Gaara replied

"I think we should split up," Kankuro said

"You're right," Choji said

"Fine, me and Temari, Gaara and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Shino,"

"Hai," they said, and they split up.

"It's so troublesome, you know, this whole camping thing," Shikamaru sighed

"Well, this is a very interesting sleepover, we've never had one like this before,"

"I guess,"

"So where should we look?"

"When did you care so much about Sakura, I thought you two are enemies,"

"Well, since Sasuke really does like Sakura, and we, um… you know, I thought I should really become friends with her again,"

"I see, it's better this way, we have to tell the guys about us,"

"I know, we should tell them when Sakura gets back,"

"Right, I can't seem to sense her chakra, lets head back," So they went back and they waited for the others.

"Sasuke, can you sense Sakura's chakra?" Gaara asked

"No, but I sense someone elses,"

"Who's?"

"My brothers,"

"You mean he still lives?"

"Yes, nowthis is big payback, he killed my family and now he's taken Sakura,"

"Right, where abouts to you sense his Chakra?"

"Beneath us," they looked down

"You mean he's the one who took Sakura?"

"I think so, we better get back and tell the others,"

"Hai," so they went back, and they saw everyone

"Any signs?" Kiba asked

"No," Temari said

"Yea," Gaara said

"I can sense my brother's chakra beneath us," Sasuke explained "So I think he's the one who took Sakura, and I'm sure I can feel Sakuras chakra,"

"Shino, have they found anything out?" Kiba asked

"Hold on," the bugs went on Shino's hand "They've checked and I've told them about Sakura's chakra, they can sense it, but a wall of chakra is blocking the way,"

"It must be my brothers," Sasuke said

"So, what should we do now?" Ino asked

"It's so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed

"We know," Choji sighed

"Itachi…." He looked over to her

"Yes, Sakura,"

"Can you not kill Sasuke,"

"Eh, why not?"

"I just don't want you to, if you don't kill him, I won't complain, and I'll be yours,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"We have a deal then my Sakura,"

"Yes, Itachi,"

"Remember Sakura, your mine and no one elses!" he went over to Sakura and stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek, she tried to back away, but she knew she couldn't. She was now Itachi's.

There was a knock at the door

"Master Itachi," it was Kisame, Itachi got up and un-locked the door

"What is it, I'm busy!" Kisame turned over to see Sakura

"We've spotted Sasuke and his friends in the forest,"

"And, what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you want to kill your brother?"

"Well," he looked over to Sakura "She told me, if I don't kill Sasuke, she will be the heir of the Uchicha clan, and she's min,"

"_HEIR?" _Sakura thought

"So, she's going to be the mother of your kids eh?"

"Supposed so," they both laughed and left Sakura in the corner sobbing.

HEHEH what a weird chapter.. it just clashes with the others.. well sorry if it went to a different stage.. I thought it needed action! Ayayay see ya!


	6. The same thing again and again

"So Itachi, why you pick her?" Kisame asked

"She's smart and pretty, but I know she loves Sasuke and Sasuke likes her, so she's my little bait!" he laughed

"So you really going to have her children?"

"I guess so, but I can't imagine the pink hair though!"

"Imagine, Itachi junior with pink hair!" Kisame laughed

"Shut up, or you're fired!"

"Sorry," Kisame walked away, Itachi turned back to Sakura

(Flashback)

"_Sasuke, can I ask you something," Sakura sat down beside Sasuke as they watched the skies shine with stars_

"_What is it Sakura?"_

"_I don't want to ask you out, but I" Sakura lay down _

"_What is it?"_

"_I was wondering, now that we're 14, and we're chuunins now, that we should really just go our own way,"_

"_Are you getting rid of me?"_

"_No, it's not that,"_

"_What then?"_

"_I know you've never liked me, so I just want to leave you in peace, so if we go our own ways then I won't be annoying you all the time," Sasuke lay down next to her_

"_Who said you always annoy me all the time," he stroked her hair, Sakura blushed "Well, who said?"_

"_I just thought, ever since you didn't accept my calls or e-mails, and you wouldn't go out, I just thought that…"_

"_Well, you thought wrong," he bent over and kissed her lips, she couldn't stop blushing, so she returned the kiss. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes_

"_Sasuke, do you like me?"_

"_I don't like you, I know we're young, but it seems that… I love you,"_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Would you forget about me, or forget about.. us?"_

"_No never, I will protect you whatever happens, even if I have to die,"_

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun," she leaned over a hugged him._

"Sasuke….SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke just stared of into the stars, remembering that day

"SASUKE!" Kiba shouted and whacked his head

"Oww, shit, what was that for?" he rubbed his head

"BAKA!" Naruto shouted

"I just remembered something, that's all, but you didn't need to hit me,"

"Troublesome, only Sakura can control you two," Shikamaru sighed

"Its sure different without forehead girl," Ino frowned

"True," Kankuro replied

"Since when did you care about Sakura, Kankuro?" Choji asked

"I dunno, ever since the chuunin selection exams, I've liked her, but I just couldn't convince myself to ask her, so I gave up,"

"I never knew you liked Sakura!" Gaara complained

"What other secrets have you to hide?" Temari asked

"Nothing," Kankuro sweat dropped

"Kankuro?" Ino hit him "Tell us!"

"Oww, okay!"

"So why you like Sakura, eh?" Sasuke asked

"Well, she's smart, cute, but I'm worried that if she don't like me, then she will beat me up, and I've seen Naruto getting beaten up really hard,"

"You scared?" Kiba asked

"NO!"

"Ha, Kankuro is scared!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are,"

"What ever you say, doggy!"

"I am no dog!" everyone laughed

"You are!" everyone said, he started to whimper like a dog

"You lot, what are we doing here, shouldn't we be going to get Sakura?" Gaara asked

"Yea, but how can we, we have to wait for them to come to us!" Sasuke replied

"But can't you see, they're suing Sakura as bait, so we can go to them!" Shikamaru sighed

"But how can we get to them?" Gaara asked

"We could always stop the chakra flow,"

"But how can we?"

"Its troublesome, but we can get all the chakra which they're collecting in the skies and collided it with the chakra wall,"

"How are we going to get the chakra,"

"You ask too many questions, but we have to ask them to help us,"

"My father won't help us, he hates me, he wanted to KILL me!"

"Is that true?" Choji asked

"I don't want to talk about it," Gaara sighed and leaned against a tree "We should go now, everyone here,"

"Yea," Temari said

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" Naruto spotted

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, he was running from tree to tree, he felt his brother's chakra even more. He hid in the trees when he saw two members of Akatsuki "Shit, they're near," he threw a kunai at their feet

"Shit," one of them screamed

"Stop screaming, where is the fucker?" they looked around, another kunai was thrown into his leg

"Look, you're injured, I told you Itachi said we were useless,"

"We're not useless, quick run, let me deal with this little bugger,"

"No,"

"GO THAT'S AN ORDER!" he shouted, he disappeared "Where are you little bugger!"

"You should be more aware," Sasuke said

"Shu tup, where are you," Sasuke appeared behind him

"Behind you," he turned around and Sasuke kicked his head, he lifted his up and did lion combo "You asshole, don't mess with me," he threw him on the ground and left him to die. He knew he was close, he jumped through the trees, he was lucky not to encounter more of the Akatsuki.

"Sir, Sir!" a man called out

"What is it Shiko?" Itachi replied

"Your brother has been spotted on his own, he's killed Kata but his team mate ran away,"

"Perfect timing little brother,"

"Sir, Sasuke is approaching the front door,"

"He can't come in, unless we pull him in, KISAME!" Kisame came running

"Yes, master,"

"Get Sasuke, he's just above front doors,"

"Yes, master," he ran out to the front door, he broke the chakra and lifted his hand. It went through the mud and he got a hold of a leg

"SHIT," was Sasuke's last words, he fell through the ground "Where am I?"

"So you've arrived," Itachi laughed

"What the fuck do you want!"

"Its not want I want, its what you want,"

"You've got Sakura,"

"I knew you would come,"

"You BASTARD!" Sasuke ran up to Itachi with a kunai but he missed and was chucked on the floor "Get off me," Itachi had Sasuke on the floor and his foot dug into his head

"You're still weak, how can you get Sakura now?"

"She doesn't want to be with you!"

"Well, that's not what she said to me!"

"WHAT!"

"She said, if I don't hurt you, then she will be the heir of the Uchicha clan, and have my children!"

"She didn't say that, NO NOT SAKURA!"

"Ask her yourself," Sakura walked in

"Sorry Sasuke-kun,"

"NO SAKURA!"

"See Sasuke, she's mine now, and you can't face him, NO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Itachi screamed

"NO!" Sakura screamed back "You said you wouldn't kill Sasuke,"

"You just fell into my trap,"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed from under his foot "KILL ME, but let Sakura go!"

"No, not yet, I want you to suffer,"

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted she ran up to him and pushed Itachis foot out of the way, she helped Sasuke up, he was sitting down and Sakura hugged him tightly

"I still remember that day Sakura, I'm going to protect you even if I die,"

"No Sasuke-kun, you won't die, we will pull through this together,"

"Sakura, let me deal with this!" Sasuke ran to his brother releasing his Sharingan, Itachi just grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground

"ITACHI!" Sakura screamed tears rolling down her eyes _"All of this, because of a stupid sleepover, I knew we should of just had one with the girls!"_ Sakura sighed and watched as Itachi totured his brother

"Little weak brother," he had Sasuke in a headlock "You still are the weak little brother, who needs help!"

"NO ITACHI!" Sakura shouted, she ran up to Itachi with a kunai and slashed his arm, he let Sasuke go, and grabbed Sakura's arm "LET GO!"

"My dear little Sakura, you never learn!" Itachi laughed "Kisame, go away, and tell everyone to have a break, I'll handle these two bastards!"

"Yes sir!" Kisame went out and told everyone what Itachi said

"So Sasuke you ready to die?"

"Kiss my ass, you fucking bastard!" Sasuke shouted, he kicked Itachis foot and he fell on his knee, but Itachi used his other leg to kick Sasuke down

"You can never beat me!"

"WATCH!" Sasuke did a few seals to release his chidori.

WHOOPY! Hey hey hey it's a weird chapter.. totally gone off track oooo wellll…. I know.. but please help! Plzzzzzzz … so guys what do you want to happen… ITACHI DIE, SASUKE DIE, anyone die? Eh I need help!

"Jess," Naruto asked

"What is it!" she replied

"This story is like all the others!"

"Nah, its isn't!"

"But it's always Sakura and Sasuke, can't you change it?"

"Ooo it will all change,"

"You need to change the title then,"

"HAHAHAHAHAAAH!"

"You're scaring me!"

"AHHHAHAHAHAH!"

"STOP!"

"SHUTUP….. RASENGAN!" Jess killed Naruto

"You went too far," Gaara complained

"YOU'LL SEE! AHAHAHHAHA!"


	7. Unexpected words

"I have to say, this has actually been one of the most exciting sleepovers I've been to," Ino chuckled

"How can you say that when Sakura is gone," Gaara complained

"And Sasuke," Shino interrupted

"NANI!" everyone screamed

"Duh, he's not here, I bet he's after Sakura,"

"Now we have two people missing!" Naruto shouted

"Of course, you stupid!" Choji laughed

"So what are we going to do now, we don't know where they are, we don't know how to get to the underground thig," Kankuro complained

"Stop complaining and we will find out," Gaara said "Lets get all the Kage's to help,"

"Yea, like we can, dad hates you," Gaara glared at Kankuro

"The others don't, and besides, I'm going to take over his place,"

"What about me,"

"I'll make sure I'm the one, or I'll kill you,"

"Sorry Gaara," Kankuro turned to Temari

"Don't ever say that to him, you know how sensitive he is," Temari whispered

"I heard that Temari," Gaara began to disappear in sand

"SEE YOU IDIOT, look now he's gone!" Ino grumbled

"Well sorry miss I-am-the-best-bitch-around!" Temari laughed

"Four haired freak,"

"My hair, what's with your one sticking out fringe!"

"At least I don't have a big fan,"

"Well at least I've something to whack you with,"

"What a bad comeback Temari," Kankuro laughed, Temari smacked him with her fan

"See how it works," Temari laughed

"True," Ino high fived Temari

"One minute you two fight each other like hell, the next you're best mates!" Gaara sighed

"Well that's girls for you!" Choji laughed, the boys laughed and the guys sweatdropped

"So what are we going to do you idots!" Gaara complained

"You idiot, you think that move will work on me!" Itachi laughed

"You bastard!"

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried

"Sakura, shutup, or I will kill you!" Itachi laughed

"But who would be your….?" Sasuke asked

"Pfft, I just wanted Sakura to be my bait, she's not my type!"

"So, you didn't really want her?"

"NO! I just want to kill you!"

"Kill me, and you used Sakura as bait!"

"By the way, this is all a fake, just to make it a proper Itachi killing place!"

"Are you Itachi?"

"Course you foolish boy,"

"DIE!" Sasuke ran up with his chidori, Itachi just stepped to the side and watched Sasuke fall to the floor "Shit, when did you get so fast!"

"I've been training!" Sasuke looked into his eyes

"You're not even using Sharingan!"

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried "DON'T KILL ITACHI!"

"Why?"

"Cause I love him!" Itachi was stunned, Sasuke turned around

"WHAT!"

"I love Itachi!"

"You…. You can't love him!"

"I love him, and I will always!" Itachi began to laugh

"YOU BITCH, how can you love a monster!" Sasuke carried on

"I DO!" Sakura began to crawl her way over to Itachi, she grabbed his hand

"Get off me you little cow, you ugly bitch, you fucking piece of shit!" Itachi tried to jerk her off

"No, I love you!" Sakura cried and grabbed his body

"GET OFF ME!" Itachi threw her off him, she flew to the other side of the room

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked

"You know she's annoying, once she fancies you, then BAM! She's all over you, that's so annoying!"

"True,"

"Don't you want to kill me, cause I killed mum and dad?"

"Why are you calling them mum and dad?"

"..uhh.. I mean your stupid parents!" Itachi mocked

"Shut up, you still love mum and dad, don't you!"

"…………."

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh?"

"Oh nothing!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"Fine, you die!"

"No," Sasuke sighed

"NANI!"

"So why did you not kill me, I know you still love me!"

"Are you gay?"

"….."

"OMG YOU'RE GAY!"

"………"

"When did this happen, OMG my family GAY!" Itachi broke down

"Itachi I LOVE YOU!" Itachi sighed

"………."

"KISS ME!" Sasuke screamed

"NOOOO!" Itachi screamed as loud as he can

"What was that!" Choji screeched

"Its someones scream you baka!" Shikamaru sighed, Shino put his ear to the ground

"Its coming from below us,"

"Do you think it could be them?" Ino asked

"Could be," Shino sat back up "It seems the chakra wall has broken,"

"Could we get in?"

"Hold on," Shino released his bugs and they went underground "Yes, we can go through,"

"Finally, I'm gonna kick their ass!" Naruto screamed

"You baka!" Shikamaru smacked his head

"OW!" Naruto dropped on the floor with pain, Gaara just sighed

"I'm going!" Gaara disappeared into his sand

"Shit, look now three of them!" Kankuro screamed

Gaara found his way underground

"Finally, now I can kill that Sakura!" Gaara laughed "I knew she would fall for the lovey dovey stuff!" Gaara began to walk around the mansion

"Guys, lets go, I'm sure Itachi is fine! I'm buying drinks!" Kisame shouted

"Yea!" they all replied

"Good, at least I don't have to fight," Gaara sighed "But the sight of blood is just too pure!" Kisame and his gang walked out of the door, and they made their way out of the ground. There was screaming coming from down the hall

"Sounds like a mans scream, they could be killing Sasuke!" Gaara ran down the hall, he found two doors, one cover in blood the other with kunais shoved into them "Which one," Gaara placed his ear on the door covered with blood, the screams were coming from there. He kicked the door down and a kunai swerved past his head

"Gaara, get out!" Sasuke screamed

"Nani?" Gaara was so confused

"Who are you!" Itachi cried

"What's happened?" Gaara asked

"Didn't you know Sasuke is GAY!" Itachi crawled into the corner

"What the fuck… Sasuke?" Sasuke walked up to Gaara and whispered in his ear

"I'm not gay, just make Itachi think I am, lets call this mental torture,"

"Right," Gaara sighed "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GAY PRICK!"

"Great!" Sasuke whispered

"Whatever!"

"Itachi! Come here you sexy beast!" Sasuke walked up to Itachi

"NO! Get away!" Itachi cried, he was having a mental breakdown. The trick was working. Sakura slowly got up she gazed over to Sasuke, then Gaara and she looked next to her to see Itachi

"Itachi whats happened?" she asked him, he was shaking in fear

"….Sasu..ke…. is……g…a….gay!"

"NANI!"

"I'm gay!" Sasuke called out, Sakura froze

"OMG!"

"I told you…Sakura… please kill me now!" Itachi sighed

"Why?"

"I can't live to know my brother is gay,"

"No, I'm not going to let you die!" Sakura cried her eyes out

"Sakura, you cow I don't even like you!"

"ITACHI!" Sakura grabbed Itachi "You can die,"

"Kill me!"

"I'll kill both of us!"

"What!"

"I'm going to die with you!" Sakura took Itachi's right hand and placed it in her left and her right into his left, he used his hands and another hand to seal with "Twin blossom sacrifice!" a pink light emerged from her hands

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, he ran over to Sakura and Itachi, but the pink light pushed him backwards, they could her Sakura mumble and she shouted one last phrase "TWIN BLOSSOM DEATH!" the pink light turned black, Sasuke and Gaara found themselves in an endless sea of black

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked

"Look over there!" Gaara pointed to Sakura and Itachi

"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran up to her, Gaara followed him "SAKURA!" he called out again, he approached her. Her hands were still locked into Itachi's, her hair was covering her forehead, and her forehead protecter was lying on the ground

"Sasuke, look at her forehead protecter!" Gaara picked it up and handed it to Sasuke

"Why is the Konoha mark crossed out, this is my brothers!"

"Think again," Gaara picked up another forehead protecter

"Why?"

"What do you think?"

"That's why I'm asking!" Sasuke bent down and ran his fingers through Sakura's hair "Sakura…why?"

"I didn't want it to end this way!" Gaara sighed

"Nani?"

"I wanted to kill her, to see that girls blood was just a task,"

"How could you!"

"It's the Shukaku inside of me!" Gaara began to laugh

"Stop laughing at a time like this!"

"Why?"

"Just stop laughing!"

"No, not that way, I'm just laughing at how you like her now!"

"……."

"I know you don't love her, you're just sad to watch your brother die!"

"NO, how can I love a man who killed my family!"

"He is your family,"

"………" Sasuke turned to Itachi he sat down beside him and hugged him

"See, you still love your brother,"

"How do you know what love is!"

"I loved my family until they killed my heart, so I always remember my love,"

"I see," Sasuke let go, he turned back to Sakura and touched her face "I don't know what this love is, but there's something inside me, that's telling me that there's love between Sakura and I," Sasuke brought his lips to hers and kissed them

"Sasuke!" Gaara shouted "What are you doing!"

"This is my last chance to say," Sasuke opened his eyes and looked deep into her closed eyes "I love you," he hugged her but her hands still locked into Iatchi's

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing!" Gaara screamed

"I told you!"

"Stop, she wants you to do that, DON'T!"

"No, you shut up!" Itachi's hands began to twitch

"Look Itachi is alive!" Gaara pointed over to his twitching hands, Sakura's hands began to twitch, her hands began to open like a blooming flower, Itachi's began to open like a blooming flower as well

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking deep into hers "Get off me!" Sakura pushed him away

"Sakura!" Sasuke fell backwards

"Sasuke, its an illusion!" Gaara grabbed Sasuke and helped him up

"No its not, I know this is real!"

"SASUKE, THIS ISN'T!"

"It is," he walked back over to Sakura and Itachi

"Sasuke…" Itachi called out to him

"Itachi, what now!"

"Sakura is still alive,"

HAHAHAHAHAHA this is such a weird chapter


	8. All a dream

Itachi lifted his hands up to Sakura's face and pushed her fringe over her head

"You see Sasuke, she risked her life for someone she loved,"

"She doesn't really love you," Sasuke sat down "Do you Sakura?"

"Don't you know what happened?"

"….."

"When you were away with Orochimaru I found this little pink freak and she just clung onto me, I told her not to tell you, because I knew you would bug her and ask her questions," Itachi pulled Sakura to him "You see, she's never loved the good guys,"

"NANI!"

"Why do you think she likes Gaara?" Sasuke turned his head to Gaara who just glared at him

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked "Did she love you?"

"………………yes,"

"And you wanted to kill her?"

"Shukaku wanted me to, I don't love anyone, there is no such word!"

"Sakura…Sakura wake up" Itachi spoke to her and shook her a little

"Itachi-chan?" Sakura opened her eyes once again

"Sakura, its me,"

"ITACHI-CHAN!" Sakura hugged him tightly

"Do you understand why you had to do that?"

"Yes Itachi-chan,"

"You understand that you Sacrificed your friend's life?"

"Yes,"

"NANI!" Sasuke shouted

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura stood up and helped Itachi

"Sakura, lets go,"

"What the fuck!" Sasuke screamed

"Gaara you come too!" Itachi called out

"EH!" Sasuke looked at his hands, they began to disappear

"Bye Sasuke-kun, see you soon," Sakura waved

"WAIT!" Sasuke called out "What's with the twin blossom?"

"It's a move which kills the love of one to another and kills the other,"

"I'm not going to die!"

"The sacrifice is the sacrifice of the love," Sakura wiped the tears which strolled off her face "Bye Sasuke-kun,"

"Shino," Ino called out "Lets go,"

"Wait," Kankuro shouted "Let my Karasu go down first, just in case,"

"HAI" Kankuro got out his Karasu and it dug into the ground, chakra strings appeared from his hands

"Clear, lets go!" they jumped down the hole which Karasu dug up, they saw black and pink light coming from a room

"There!" Naruto pointed to the room

"Lets go!" Neji shouted, they ran to the room, they peered inside to see Sakura holding Itachi and Gaara following behind, they saw Sasuke sitting in the corner beginning to disappear

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted he ran up towards Sasuke "You baka, what do you think you're…" Sasuke began to groan, blood poured out of his body "Sa….Sauke?"

"NARUTO, come back here!" Shikamaru called out

"NO, Sasuke is injured!"

"YOU BAKA, you're going to die!"

"But Sasuke…"

"HE'S DEAD!" Gaara shouted out

"RUN NARUTO!" Naruto got up and ran back to Shikmaru and everyone

"Don't do that again!" TenTen sighed

"Sa..Sakura," Ino pulled Sakura out of the room "Sakura are you okay?"

"Get off me Ino-pig!" Sakura pushed Ino on the floor, she took her forehead protecter and tied it up to her hair

"Sakura, she was only trying to be nice!" Temari shouted

"Shut up!" Temari turned to Gaara

"Are you okay!" Temari fixed up his hair

"Get off me,"

"I'm your big sister, I have to look after my little brother don't I?"

"Shut up, you've never looked after me!"

"………"

"Get away from me," Gaara walked down the hall and headed out

"Look Temari, he doesn't like us, just let him go!" Kankuro held Temari back

"Sakura!" Neji called out to her "Get away from ITACHI!" Sakura smirked and hugged him

"What are you trying to say? He's a monster and we should run away?" she looked into his eyes

"Her eyes are unpleasant," TenTen whispered in Neji's ear

"I know,"

"SAKURA-CHAN, why are you hugging Itachi?" Naruto shook her

"Itachi-chan change my life, I love him for it!"

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed

"I know, I thought this was going to be one happy sleepover, now it turns out to be a big death Itachi situation like every other day!" Ino replied

"First of all, its Sakura who changes, Sasuke dies or loves Sakura,"

"What is the world coming today eh?"

"I know what you're saying,"

"Lets go, I don't want to get involved," Shikamaru and Ino began to walk down the hall

"Wait.. RUN!" Ino ran while holding Shikamarus hand

"What was that for?"

"Neji saw us go, we had to run!"

"Ino and Shikamaru have gone!" Neji shouted

"Why?" TenTen asked

"I don't know, but we should as well, there's no point in us being here!"

"You want to run then?"

"No, we just shouldn't be here, that's what I'm telling you we should just leave, this doesn't involve us,"

"Hai!"

"Move out," Neji and TenTen disappeared in a flash

"NEJI!" Nartuo shouted "TENTEN!"

"They're gone, like Shikamaru and Ino," Choji sighed

"N..Na..ruto..-k…kun, where.. ar…are we goin..g to ….go?" Hinata stuttered

"Hinata, it will be okay!" Kiba let Akamaru on her shoulder

"Thanks.. kiba-kun!" Naruto looked at them weirdly, they acted just like a married couple

"I'm HUNGRY!" Choji cried

"Choji, shut up and lets go!" Shino grabbed Choji and they ran out

"See now everyone is going, what's their problem?" Kankuro shouted

"Kiba-kun, what now?" Hinata asked

"It's okay, just calm down," Kiba replied

"Can you let us through?" Sakura pushed them away

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted "Come back here!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shook her "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shook her again.

"Wh…what!" Sakura looked around and saw Naruto in her face "Where's Gaara Itachi.. Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"Where are we?"

"At your house," Sakura sat up and looked around her

"Where's everyone?"

"Eating, we didn't want to wake you up!" Naruto laughed

"Oh ha ha," Sakura got up and fixed her hand and washed her face, she walked into the kitchen where she found everyone sitting down and eating breakfast "………hey,"

"Morning, you slept late," TenTen laughed

"I had a terrible dream, I need to tell you lot!" Sakura sighed

"Bet its bout Sasuke and you having a baby!" Temari snickered

"No, Sasuke died in my dream," Sasuke froze when he heard this

"He died, now I want to know the story!" Kiba stood up and put his cereal bowl in the dishwasher

"First we was watching a movie,"

"The puppet one, we did!" Kankuro said excitedly

"Yea, but I think we all fell asleep, I thought we was still awake, so we all decided to go on camp," she sighed "This guy took us there, and there was something got to do with charka in the skies and kages,"

"Kages?" Gaara was confused, knowing his dad was one

"Yea, anyway we wanted to find out what it was so we went through the forest, oh and the guy who drove us there wasn't there anymore, so we also looked for him. Next thing I know it something pulled me from underground, and you guys started looking for me. It was Itachi, Sasuke could sense his charka so he went after him then Gaara did. When Sasuke was there he wanted to kill Itachi, but I didn't want to cause I loved Itachi…"

"You loved Itachi?" Naruto screamed

"Um yea," Sakura blushed a little "Anyway then Gaara came, and Sasuke said he was gay, Itachi didn't want him to be gay so he wanted to die. I didn't want him to so I killed both of us, but we really didn't. Only Ssuke died, me, Gaara and Itachi were all fine, then you came and that's when Naruto was in my face!"

"Sorry bout this morning!" Naruto laughed

"what an interesting dream!" Neji said

"I know," Sakura sighed, everyone turned to Sasuke

"YOU DIED!" Naruto laughed "IN SAKURA'S DREAM!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke replied coldly

"Oh shut up both of you!" Ino screamed

"I wonder why Itachi was the one I loved," Sakura sighed

"You never know you might have feelings for him, since he resembles someone," TenTen nudges Sakura

"TENTEN!" Sakura blushed even harder

"See you're blushing!" Temari squeled

"……………………………."

"Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Do you like Itachi?"

"…………………"

"OMG! Do you!"

"……………………" there was silence for a minute

"You love my brother?" Sasuke snorted

"I never said that!" Sakura replied coldly

"But that's what you're trying to say,"

"Why don't you go get him then, and I'll see!" Sakura spat at him

"Guys, stop with the fighting, and we aren't bringing Itachi here!" Ino shouted

"Fine, I'll be upstairs in my room," Sakura stomped upstairs to her room.

"This actually was the best sleepover!" Ino sighed

"Ino, didn't you just say that before?" Shikamaru asked

"No, why?"

"Cause I think Sakura's dream was true………"


End file.
